Fire and Ice
by team jedward
Summary: My lemony take on what should have happened in the tent scene from Eclipse.  Bella and Edward and Jacob action.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

The mandatory disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyers is a goddess; I am just taking her characters out for a spin. Also in future chapters this will include lemony goodness and gratuitous use of the word cock. Be forewarned.

Setting: Eclipse on the night before the big fight between the Cullens, warewolves and Victoria's newborns. This is the infamous tent scene where Bella is freezing her ass off in the tent.

Chapter one

BPOV

Snowing in the middle of June- what the hell? I know we're in the mountains and all but come on. It's on nights like this that I have twinges of regret for leaving my toasty, sunny, weather predictable Phoenix. But all I had to do to cure that twinge was to look up at the man sitting on the camping stool. His warm honey golden eyes looking down at me with love and concern- set beautifully against his chalky white but perfectly sculpted marble face. His lips just a pale shade of pink but full, screwed in a grimace of concern. I liked them better in his twisted cocky smile- or better yet pressed against mine . . .

"Why the giggle my love?"

"Jjjust thinking offf ssomething to stststay warm." I smiled quickly before my teeth started chattering again. Honestly it had worked a little. The thought of him kissing me brought a quick warmth to my chest, but it had passed as quickly as it had come.

"Maybe if we go outside and run for a little while- to get your heart rate up- and your delicious blood flowing again, you'll warm up?"

"Nnno, I'm ffine. I'mmm nnnot mmmoving anywhere." Honestly I couldn't. My jaw was clenched tight and my teeth were audibly chattering despite my best efforts to hush them. I tried to keep my hands warm between my knees but my whole body was shivering so hard, they were getting quite beat up and bruised. I tried to move them earlier but they were frozen in place. My whole body was a frozen heap in a fetal position.

"We need to warm you up love. What can I do?" He was pleading and then I heard a whine from outside our tent. Apparently Edward wasn't the only one put off by the sound of my chattering teeth.

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep mongrel. I don't see you doing anything useful. Go fetch a space heater or something if you're so concerned." He rolled his eyes.

I heard a howl, I'm not sure which it was, the wind or Jacob's wolf that pierced the night.

"Drama queen," Edward mumbled. It must have been Jacob then.

Seconds later I heard the whine of the zipper on our tent and a human Jacob squeezing through the too small opening. Flakes of snow flew in on the tent floor. A few had dusted his hair but were quickly melting, leaving droplets of icy water on his face, eyelashes, shoulders, perfect pectorals with perky little nipples begging to be . . . Damn it Bella! Quit staring even if the thought does warm you up. Your fiancé, God I hate that word, is sitting right before you. Get a grip girl!

"Go fetch a space heater, huh? I'm not a golden retriever, thank you very much," his voice dripped acid and sarcasm. I hated this side of Jacob. "But I probably could be a personal space heater for Bella tonight you know. Bells honey," he turned to me "Your lips they're blue! Have you been blowing a smurf in here?"

"Hhha, hhha." I tried to laugh but could hardly manage through my chattering.

"I don't like this at all" Edward growled.

"Hey- she needs to warm up now or given a few more hours of this" he gestured outside "we won't have a Bella to protect."

"I still don't have to like the idea," Edward muttered.

The zipper to my sleeping bag was getting tugged. "Jajajacob? Wwwhat the hhhell?"

"Bells, you're working on a lovely case of hypothermia, and maybe pneumonia at this rate too. You've got to warm up. Now scoot over."

All I could do was shiver, I couldn't even protest as he unzipped the sleeping bag further, slid in behind me and zipped back up. We were packed so tightly in that little sleeping bag; his body had no choice but to mold to mine. Legs to legs, buttocks to pelvis, his bare chest pressed against my back, his arms enveloping me and his chin resting against my hair. I instantly melted, feeling the heat from his body and reveling in his hot breath against my neck. I warmed not just externally but began to feel a hidden warmth building deep within me and a sudden longing. No Bella, no, no, no, no, no! That is just thawing out; you are not really getting turned on by Jacob curling up to your sorry frozen ass. Hello! Your fiancé is just five freaking feet away. But since your toes are cold you might as well make use of your "space heater" and warm up. I Kicked off my boots and pressed my frozen digits into his leg.

"Gah! For the love of GOD Bella you're freezing!"

Edward chuckled at Jacob's discomfort and smirked, "I guess becoming a space heater isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

Another spasm of chill wracked my body. Just when I thought I had been warming up too. Then I noticed it was my jeans, they had gotten so cold that the fabric was chilling me back down despite Jacob's best warming efforts.

Almost as if he had read my mind, Jacob said "You know, you would warm up a lot faster if you removed all these layers of clothing, they're just in the way."

"Watch it mutt!"

"Survival one-oh-one," Jacob said triumphantly. Edward just glared. "Seriously with that over educated brain of yours, you can't fathom physics?" Edward continued to grumble at Jake's reasoning. "These layers aren't going to do shit if she's not warm to begin with. You have to have some warm air to insulate with, and she's just frozen now."

"Okay fine. Just don't sound so God damn smug about it," he hissed.

Jacob's reasoning started to get to me too. Hell I'd do just about anything to warm up at this point. Another shiver claimed my body. My resolve broke down. "Jjjust shut up. Bbboth of yyyou." I turned back toward Jacob. "I wouldn't' have to get naked would I?" Not that I wouldn't mind being naked with you Jake. It's just awkward as hell. Edward growled at him and my curiosity.

"It would work better with nothing between us, but even in your underwear it would be better than, wait how many layers do you have on?"

"Not enough apparently." Edward shot. "And keep your thoughts to yourself! Stinking cur."

"Well bloodsucker, I'm keeping her warm and you can't. You just have to deal with it. And yes I'm quite comfortable and enjoying myself."

"Jacob! Edward! Knock it the fuck off! As much as you don't like the idea Edward, I think I will take Jacob's advice and shed a few."

"Alright!" Jacob interjected all too quickly.

"As I was saying, I will shed a few layers but not all, until I get warmed up or at least hit a core temperature of ninety three degrees. Shit, its summer for Christ's sake! Anyway, Edward you don't have to be jealous. It's you I love," I think, oh I do hope I'm not getting in over my head. And fucking things up. "But you could curl up next to me on the other side of the sleeping bag here. Jacob can keep my body warm but you'll keep my heart warm." I really hoped this worked, I'm sick of their fighting.

"I could agree to that," Edwards words soften, "I just want you to know Bella, that you're my raison d'être and I feel very protective of all of you." His eyes shot at Jacob. "I agree to this just to keep you from getting ill."

"Okay then. Truce you two? No fighting. No biting. And Jacob remember, no nakedidity."

"Truce," both them said in unison though it sounded as if neither really meant it.

"Alright then, Jake, please move over so I can get my jacket off, after all I'm still freezing even if my teeth aren't chattering a mile a minute." I scooted up out of the sleeping back and unzipped my jacket. God this is so stupid. If Edward would have changed me after we came back from Italy, 1. I wouldn't be freezing my ass off right now and 2. I could actually help these two fight off Victoria and her little legion of doom. I shucked out of my heavy sweater and threw it across the tent. So far clothing removal is making me colder not  warmer. Bella just get this over with and then you can actually get some sleep. I pulled off my long sleeve t shirt, almost getting the neck stuck around my head. Graceful Bella Swan, real smooth and graceful. I began unbuttoning my offending jeans and quickly shucked out of them. All I had left was my white camisole top and my silky white panties.

The cool almost arctic feeling air met my nipples and they quickly hardened into perky very visible nubs staining through my too thin cami top. I felt two sets of eyes bore into my body. Apparently I was not the only one who had noticed the effect of the cool air across my chest . . .

"Bella," was all Edward could say, his eyes staring at my chest, his eyes looked hungry, but not thirsty and he chewed at his lip. I had longed for him to look at me like that. To openly show his want of me. He looked back up at my eyes then quickly looked away again.

Jacob had also paused when he saw the sight, and I heard his breath hitch and his jaw drop.

"Jacob just get on with it and warm her back up NOW!" Edward's voice became ice sickles; I turned and noticed he was only rolling up the legs of his charcoal grey sweat pants.

"I thought that you were stripping down too, you seemed so eager for it a minute ago?" I said.

"Umm, well Bells, you said no nakediditiy. So this is ummm, what I've got. You know phasing and all. I, umm don't carry that many clothes with me." He blushed, then motioned for me to rejoin him in the sleeping bag.

I shot another longing glance up at Edward that did not escape Jacob's notice.

"At least you know she wishes it was you." Did I? Did I wish it was Edward and not Jacob that was returning heat to limbs? My body continued to med with Jacob's as I got back into the sleeping bag. His skin felt so warm I could not resist sinking back into his chiseled abs and arms. Even his scent was warm and inviting- fresh pine and earth with a hint of musk that made my heart flutter every time I inhaled. I felt warmth building up not just in my body but my core. His strong arms wrapped around sent a shiver not of chill but pure desire down my spine.

"Hush Bells, you'll warm up in no time, just drift off to sleep" Jacob had misinterpreted my last shudder, thank God. "I'll keep you warm."

"And you'll please keep your thoughts under control." I wondered this time who Edward was talking to and I hoped it was not me.

"Edward please come down here too."I pleaded. I needed to feel his cool marble arms to ground me.

"Love, just close your eyes," he swept my hair from my face, "and let sleep come. A warm tomorrow will come quickly." He kissed my eyelids and began humming my lullaby. I nuzzled into his neck as well and could smell his honey sweet breath passing between his full lips. Lips that I longed to kiss with abandon. Okay those kinds of thoughts about your fiancé, those are okay. You should be having them. A kiss from Edward sent my spirit soaring and I yearned for him to be as close and scantily clad as Jacob was. I had even tried the night before for this kind of contact with him. Ahhh, remembering unbuttoning his shirt, seeing inch by inch more of his perfect marble chest that sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. A pleasant sigh of remembrance passed my lips as Edward's lullaby continued to lull me deeper into the realm of sleep. And a duet of Jacob's deep timbre of hushing and a Quileute lullaby of his own was added. It reverberated in my chest and I couldn't just feel Jacob against my skein but inside me now. Ohh hell this was not good. And then blackness claimed me before I could give further protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

A/N: This too came to me in a dream and as Twilight is based on Stephanie's dream, I just had to write mine down.

The mandatory disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyers is a goddess; I am just taking her characters out for a spin. Also in future chapters this will include lemony goodness and gratuitous use of the word cock. Be forewarned.

Chapter Two

JPOV

Once Bell's breathing had evened and slowed, I knew I could relax. I could just savor the stolen moments of my beautiful Bella snuggled warm in my arms, her soft skin resting against my frame. Her curves molding into my body. I held her tight as if the strength of my grasp on her would prevent the sun rising and this moment ending. Her dark brown locks pooled around my face and I inhaled the sweet strawberry vanilla aroma and I felt at home. Her hair smelled amazing before I gained my wolf senses. But now I could pick up not only her shampoo's fragrance but her body's own warm inviting scent with an occasional pheromone designed to draw me in. I felt a stirring below my waist further acknowledging her scent and its power over me.

I stopped singing the lullaby my mom sang to me years ago, before my voice cracked with newfound want. At times like this I blessed and cursed my wolf senses. The animal in me wanted nothing more than to rip her remaining clothes off. Then turn her over on all fours, lick her essence and then plunge into her again and again as I cupped those perfectly round breasts, claiming her from behind as my own with wild abandon, hearing her moan my name in sheer pleasure. As I got lost in my wolfish fantasy the stirring intensified and I felt myself harden further against her hip. Oh, what sweet torture, this is.

"_Please!_" the leech hissed quietly through clenched teeth, "Do you think you could at least _attempt_ to control your thoughts?"

"No one said you had to listen," I blushed. "Stay out of my head if you don't like it." I knew I was seriously busted.

"I wish I could. But you have no idea just how loud your little fantasies are. You are practically shouting them at me," he continued to glare.

"I'll, umm, try to keep it down." I slunk into the sleeping bag further, hoping that he hadn't caught my double meaning. My admonishment had caused Bella to stir in her sleep. She reached further towards her leech and murmured, "Edward."

That was certainly enough to calm things down for me and bring all musing to a screeching halt.

He reached over and caressed her cheek. She again stirred and snuggled closer yet to him. I had to unzip the sleeping bag a bit to allow for her movements. "Clearly she's in love with you." I looked down at the girl I loved resting half in my arms and half in the arms of another. "But she's in love with me too," I paused and whispered, "She just doesn't know it yet."

She sighed again but made no movement this time. Edward looked at me intently, "I can't tell if you're right."

"Does that bother you? Do you wish you could see what she was thinking too?"

"Yes . . . and no. She likes it better this way and though it drives me insane sometimes. I'd rather she was happy."

The wind roared again and the tent shuddered. Bella loosened the grip on Edward's arm and turned back to me.

"Jacob" she murmured and nestled back into my arms with a smile. I tightened my grip on her as well.

"It's defiantly times like this that drive me insane."

I could only sheepishly grin and nod in understanding.

"But when she dreams, she talks in her sleep and it offers me a window into her mind. But just small pieces of the large puzzle for me to put together."

"She talks in her sleep a lot?" I wondered. I was getting a small glimpse of a Bella I badly wanted to know, but couldn't hope to get. And I thought for a moment more. Wait, you've seen her sleep before? My grip around Bella tightened further. I wanted to protect my angel from the clutches of this demon, hovering over her at her most vulnerable. How dare he? Does Bella know? If she does, does this mean that they have . . .? My mind started racing and I felt my body start to quiver in anger.

"Down there Wolf boy. Yes I have seen her sleep before. Yes she knows. She often falls asleep in my arms, we talk about everything until she drifts off . . . It brings me some of the only peace in my existence. And I live for those moments," he stroked her cheek longingly again, smoothing the hair away from her eyes.

"She talks a lot in her sleep. Often my name or her mother's when she was worried about her. Alice's too when she threatens Bella with shopping trips or makeovers."

Almost as if on cue I heard "Mmmmm, Jacob stay," escape from her lips. She turned and nuzzled into my neck and the sleeping bag slid from her shoulder.

"Your name has also been mentioned on more than one occasion as well," he said in annoyance.

Wow. Bella dreams of me. I'm right, I know I'm right. She is in love with me too. She just won't let herself know or admit it.

"And all I want is for her to be happy. I don't want her to turn into a monster like me. I want Bell to stay warm flesh and blood and to age. But she insists that the change will make her happy. If I don't' turn her, she'll go to Carlisle or Alice and they will. So what choice do I have?"

"But she's choosing . . ." I was trying to protest.

Bella turned again, this time toward Edward and nuzzled his neck. "Edward . . . more. . ." She was also running her hand up and down his chest and her breathing quickened. As she stroked his chest she wiggled her hips. Right against my groin. Fuck. Bella Swan was grinding her ass against my body, against my hardening cock. Much more of this and I would let my wolf's desire give in. I closed my eyes and groaned in her ear from the waves of pleasure she sent shooting up and down my now throbbing member. I quickly realized where I was, and my eyes shot back open. I looked back down and saw her pale delicate hand creeping lower and lower on Edward's body. His eyes were now closed and his face scrunched in concentration as the hand caressed his hardening.

"Mmmm, time to switch, boys," she purred in her sleep. And she again rolled over, nestling into my chest and pressing her body against his. I was in a state of shock and extreme arousal.

"Umm, Edward?" I asked breathlessly "Does she do this in her sleep often?" And her hand snaked down my chest and reached for straining cock.

"Umm, no, but I wish she did." Edward struggled as she ground into his pelvis. "She's had wet dreams before, but . . .Uhng, God, Bella," he placed his hand on her hip to guide her thrusting and grinding. "But never this active." His breath was as hitched and uneven as my own.

She continued to stroke at my cock and make circles around the head through my sweatpants. Damn, how I wished I had ignored her and stripped down fully. I would be feeling her silken soft hand unencumbered on my shaft and her thumb across my glans. My cock bobbed and oozed pre-cum at the thought.

"Mmm, Bells." I groaned approaching the point of no return. Her breathing quickened and she began to flush that beautiful blush that she wears so often. First in her cheeks, then it spreads to the rest of her alabaster face and down her neck, and she continued to flush down her chest and under the camisole that she still wore. She became more restless and turned on her back. She stopped stroking and grinding. My body ached for her touch again, but she did something sexier then I could ever hope for. She ran her hands across her breasts and her nipples stood out like daggers trying to cut through the almost see through material of her top. I could barely resist palming those luscious mounds and suckling a nipple.

I shot a quick look over to Edward and saw that he too was tempted almost beyond his limits. His lids were heavy with lust and his breath quickened. She continued to run her hands across her breasts and moaned, "Ohh Edward." Her legs rubbed against mine and his. "Mmm, Jacob, don't stop! Ohh God yes!"

My nostrils were assaulted by the most wonderful sweet musky smell I could imagine, as a large wet spot spread across her panties. The dampness caused the white silk to become translucent and I could see the cleft of her folds. It was too much for me. To smell her arousal and release, I was sent careening into the abyss and I came hard, growling and stealing a caress of her silken bare arm glistening with her sweat.

I noticed a groan at about the same time as my release and saw that she had sent Edward over the edge as well. He lay panting on his back, basking in the beauty of our post orgasmic Bella.

We all lay with labored breathing on the floor of our tent, the smell of arousal heavy in the air.

"I think I could read her mind that time." I huskily chuckled.

"No, now that was a fantasy that was shouting." Edward laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

Our nearly breathless laughing must have been a little louder than we had realized for just then Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes snapped open, blinked once and she flushed again, this time with embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Ice

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It is an incredible feeling to have your ego stroked thusly. And In return I pledge to submit more reviews of my own. Also I give an incredible amount of Thank Yous to my unofficial beta jadedghost22 who is currently working on her own first opus.

The mandatory disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyers is a goddess; I am just taking her characters out for a spin. Also in future/current chapters this will include lemony goodness and gratuitous use of the word cock. Be forewarned.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up breathless, my pulse racing and half naked between two very hot men. Life is good. Now I can roll over and get back to my dream. My dream! Ohh FUCK! Blink. This isn't a dream. I am actually half naked in a tent between Edward and Jacob, and both are breathing heavily. I attempted to sit up and noticed a very familiar slickness in my nether regions. ShitFuck! I just woke up in a tent half naked between two teenage guys who watched me cum in my sleep, like a fucking whore. Edward forget changing me now, just dig my grave, I'll crawl in and die of embarrassment. I could already feel the blush come to my cheeks- and the rest of me.

"Bella, you are amazing, my love. That was the most beautiful thing I have seen in almost 100 years." Edward leaned over and kissed me. Wait, HE leaned over and kissed me, not the other way around. What is going on?

"I have to agree Bells, you're hot." Jacob blushed as he stroked my arm.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just so embarrassed right now, I could, I could just die." I buried my redden face in my hands.

"You're apologizing for cumming Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess I am. It's not exactly something you do in public." I muttered, still hiding behind my hands.

"My love," Edward sat up pulling my hands away from my face, "finding release for your frustrations is nothing to be ashamed of, especially right now."

"What do you mean? You don't just rub one off in public! UGH I can't believe that happened. I am never going to go to sleep again."

"Hush Bells. I think that he's trying to say is that, you're not the only one here, who, um . . ."

"What? . . .Oh my God. No. Oh my fucking God!" I was horror struck and lost for words.

"We couldn't exactly help it Bells, you were kind of grinding on us, and um, stroking us too." Jacob blushed again. Wait did he just say US? We? Us? Dear God I just had a threesome in my sleep, and I missed it! Edward freaking Cullen finally lets me do something other than kiss him and I'm asleep and don't remember it!

"Edward I don't believe you? You don't let me touch you when I'm awake, but I can throw myself at you when I'm asleep? What the fuck?" I stood up and headed for the tent flap.

"Actually, I got carried away in the moment too. But, honestly Bella, I don't think I could have let it get that far if Jacob wasn't here."

I turned around, "What?"

"Come back here where it's warmer," he said reaching form my hand, "I could allow myself to let go because I knew that Jacob wouldn't let me lose control and hurt you."

I looked at Jacob. "So what you're now some sick kind of wolfish marital aid?"

"And space heater, Bells. Don't forget space heater," he chuckled. "No, your dreams showed us that you haven't chosen. And you don't want to choose. You want to love us both. That will make you happy." A large russet hand stroked my cheek. "And I can share you if that will make you happy." He leaned forward and left just millimeters between our lips and paused. "You know, it seems kind of silly now but I promised you that the next time we kiss, you'd ask me first. So I'm waiting." He leaned toward my ear and whispered, "Que Quowle."

Now that is a panty drenching phrase, if I have ever heard one. I think that Quileute now out ranks French as the language of love.

"I took Jacob's massive jaw in my hand and looked into his dark brown eyes, "Kiss me Jacob, please" I whispered.

His warm lips met mine with force and passion. He didn't hold back, he didn't have to. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging permission for entrance. Permission I eagerly granted. His tongue urgently explored my mouth, dueling and dancing with my own tongue. I lowered my hands from his face to his chiseled chest and rested them on his pectorals, not pushing away but gently raking with hunger. Until that kiss with Jacob I didn't know that kind of passion was possible. I stood there for a minute weak kneed and confused.

"Don't I get a chance?" Edward smirked, he held out his hand and reached for mine. He entangled our fingers and pulled me down to his lap. He didn't ask permission. He just crashed his lips against mine, harder than he's ever kissed me before. I was wanting more and he began sucking hungrily on my lower lip, yet still careful and cautious of his venomous teeth. The contrast between hot Jacob and cool Edward sent shivers down my spine and moist heat in my core.

Jacob must have asked Edward a silent question because I saw him nod before unbuttoning his impeccably pressed cobalt blue shirt.

"Edward?" I asked breathlessly.

"Jacob and I have come to an understanding, love. He's offered to help us out with our little problem. He will guard you so that I can love you and he has offered to love you the way you should be, and how I want you to be loved. He's also letting me in his head as he loves you so I can feel what he's feeling. That is if you're willing?" he looked at me balefully.

"Edward cut the romantic 1900th century crap, say what you mean. Bella, just replace the word love with the word fuck and then you'll get his meaning. And our agreement."

"Edward, your saying we don't have to _try_, but we can! We can actually have sex!"

"Right now if you want. I was thinking it would be another way for you to stay warm tonight. And I won't have to be jealous of a space heater."

"Will you stop calling me that! I think I'd rather prefer the dog insults." Jacob said from the sleeping bag.

"Sorry Jacob, old habits die hard . . . mongrel." Edward chuckled.

"Just as long as the bloodsucker doesn't' leave any hickies on Bella." Jacob chuckled back.

"So what do you say my love?" Edward for the first time looked at me with lust and hunger in his honey gold eyes, and he was not shying away.

"Please." I begged.

At my consent, I felt two sets of lips descend on me. Jacob had swept away my hair and was nibbling at my collarbone as he slid the strap down from my camisole. Meanwhile Edward had again taken possession of my mouth with his. This time he begged for entrance into my mouth with his tongue. Edward's hard fleshed lips caressed my cheek and down my neck, leaving a path that was warmer with desire than before he had touched me.

Jacob's hands lowered to the hem of my camisole and had started sneaking under the cotton. His hands crept up and encased my ribcage as he continued to nibble along my neck and up to my ear. I fisted Edward's bronze hair in my hands as Jacob's hands rose to the underside of my breasts. I moaned into Edward's mouth as I felt Jacob hardening against my back.

Edward's mouth released mine and I felt his cool body pull away. Jacob took this break in contact to slide my cami up over my head. His hands slid over my breasts pausing a minute to cup them and run his thumbs over my erect nipples. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip and let out a soft moan. "I don't think you'll be needing that for a while Bells," he whispered huskily into my ear. I realized that this was as naked as I had ever been before a man, let alone two. I instantly blushed at the thought, and I tried to cover my exposed breasts. Jacob had grasped my wrists again and held them gently over my head with one hand.

"Bella love. Stop." Edward whispered, "I want to see how far down you blush."

Edward had broken our embrace to remove his shirt, and his pants. He was kneeling before me in nothing but his black silk boxers. And I blushed harder.

"Ohh, excellent. I know your blush starts here," he kissed my left cheek, "and moves down your neck," he kissed and licked me this time. I gasped. "And earlier today, I got this wonderful glimpse that," kiss, "you," kiss, "blush down here." He was kissing the top of my left breast and I could fell a throbbing ache build between my legs.

I shifted my hips a little side to side in hopes to ease the hungry ache. Jacob gave a pleased chuckle. Apparently in pursuit of relief I had brushed my ass against his shaft.

"But now" Edward continued, ""I see," kiss, "your blush travels all the way down your sternum and to your navel," and he kissed a path from the top of my left breast down my cleavage to the top of my stomach and he placed little kisses down my abdomen till he found my belly button. This he paused at, kissed again and licked. My hips were writhing the entire time, heat, hunger, and yearning was building between my legs. Jacob was enjoying my torture as well as I had started to buck against him in hopes I could apply pressure to quench my ache.

"Easy now Bells," he lowered my hands and kissed my neck, "for someone who just orgasmed fifteen minutes ago, you seem awfully frustrated." He grinned. He began sliding his hands down my form caressing the sides of my breasts, down my waist and he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of my underwear tickling the tops of my thighs with his fingertips.

A jagged "Please," was all I could utter. Edward took this moment to stop licking my abdomen and palmed my breasts. "Edward," I panted, as all breath had left my body. I grabbed at his bronze hair. I was grateful for the contact, but still felt pangs of desire increase deep within. As Edward massaged my breasts with his hands, my nipples became even more prominent between his cool hands. My inner walls began to pulse with the ache of want and my hips increased their bucking.

I whimpered, rolled my head back and caught Jacobs gaze. His eyes were dark and lusting. Again I mouthed "Please."

Jacob unhooked his thumbs from my panties and slid his right hand down my front. A tear rolled down my cheek from the unbearable pang of want. And finally Jacob's hot fingers passed over the soaked material of my panties. His fingers parted my lips through the fabric and his middle finger found my throbbing nub. "Jacob" I breathlessly panted as he slowly stroked.

To add to my torture and pleasure Edward had taken my right nipple between his lips and began rolling it with his tongue. His hands crept behind me and grasped my buttocks to still my hips, pressing my body against the cool marble of his. Jacob pulled closer behind me and nudged my legs further apart with his knee. He continued his slow exploring stroking of my clit and cupped my other breast with his left hand. I heard soft moans escape all our lips.

I reached up and pulled Jacob down to my lips. His mouth was warm, wet and inviting and I hungrily nibbled his bottom lip. He in turn increased the speed of his stroking and extended his finger back to slide across the material covering my wet slit. I tried to buck my hips more but they had my body firmly locked into place.

"Bells" Edward said, letting loose of my nipple, "It's only fair that we show you the torture you put us through." He looked at me with a devilish grin before he returned his mouth to my breast. His hands slid from my buttocks and he ripped my panties from me. Now Jacob slid his fingers from my clit back to my dripping slit.

"Oh, God Bells, you're so wet," he moaned in my mouth, and I felt his cock twitch again against my back.

"Mmmmm," was all I could answer as he slowly slid his finger inside me. At last, the touch I had longed for, ached for and silently begged for. He started sliding his finger in and out of my pussy and my walls clamped down.

Edward returned on hand to cup my ass and he slid one hand down my mound. His thumb reached down and flicked my clit. I was quickly coming undone.

"I'm gonna cum." I moaned and they increased their speed. Jacob slid another warm long finger into me and as Edward rolled my clit with his thumb. My walls clenched down further on Jacob and they sent me over the edge.

"Ohh , God! Yes!" My knees gave out but they held my quaking body firmly in place as I continued to cum, dripping my juices down both their hands.

My shuddering stopped and Jacob lay back and pulled me down with him, his fingers still deep inside me.

"No, _that_ was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Edward purred while licking my juices off his thumb.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again I do apologize for the delay in posting new chapters to this story. But the boys started arguing on who gets Bella first in this story and it almost started world war three. Also thank you to my wonderful husband (who happens to think Twilight is a piece of tripe) who took time to beta this chapter since my regular was unavailable, I know you just did this so you could get laid, but thank you.

I also took some time off to read some great fics:

If You Can't Stand the Heat by In Love with a Crooked Smile and

Minuet in F You Major by LightHeartLoreli

Also for the Harry Potter fans- a great piece of smut is:

Eros & Psyche by RZZMG

The mandatory disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyers is a goddess; I am just taking her characters out for a spin. Also in future/current chapters this story will include lemony goodness and gratuitous use of the word cock. Be forewarned.

Chapter Four

BPOV

The cool unseasonable air whispered by my hardened nipples and I clamped down against Jacob's fingers yet again. He groaned in my ear, and pressed his cock further into my back. I realized as wonderful as Jacob's fingers were, and despite the mind blowing orgasm these two just gave me, I was hungry for more. Much more.

"I think I owe you two for keeping me warm tonight," I purred and shifted my hips against Jacob's hard member and I saw Edward twitch in his boxers.

"Just what do you have in mind my love?" Edward said as he crawled towards me.

"For starters I feel you two are quite over dressed." I sat up and sucked on Edward's bottom lip. Edward flicked his tongue against my lips; I parted them and allowed him entrance. He explored my mouth and cautiously danced with my tongue. Jacob continued to slowly thrust his fingers inside me. The sexual tension crackled in the air and encouraged me to action. I dropped my hands from Edward's shoulders and almost tickled the flesh of his thighs just under the hem of his silky boxers; he let out a sharp hiss. My hands again roamed down his cool sides and my fingers slipped down into the waistband of his boxers tugging them down slightly. His mouth was agape and his eyes hooded and dark.

"Edward, you never stood a chance against Bella, she's quite the aggressor," Jacob chuckled.

"Oh, Mr. Black, I wouldn't be so smug," I turned to him, "I think I'll have to start with you first!" Edward grasped my hand and pleaded for the return of my attention, I just smirked. I pulled back from Jacob's hand instantly feeling the loss, turned and kneeled astride his legs.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder and I got down on all fours hovering over Jacob's form. I licked his nipple and made my way down to his sweatpants. My fingers untied the drawstring that held them over his lean hips. A low growl rumbled in his chest. I eased his sweatpants over his hips slowly exposing the exquisite V of his abdominal muscles and I gave a quick kiss and lick to each slant of the indent, making sure to have my long locks ghost over his bare six pack. Jacob continued to growl.

"You don't play fair my love," Edward purred.

"You've been listing to Jacob's thoughts again, haven't you Edward?" I said huskily, "And no I don't play fair." With that I stuck my bare ass out farther and ground against Edward's boxer clad cock. The feeling of Edward's silk boxers caressing my slick folds was incredible. I writhed further, Edward let out a hiss and I felt him bob against my nether lips. The sensation was making my core ache and juices flow harder. I continued pulling Jacob's pants down to his knees while bucking and grinding against Edward. Suddenly Jacob's hardened member sprang free from its fleece confines and was inches from my face.

I paused a moment to marvel at his large russet shaft. He was nearly as long as my forearm and nearly as thick as my wrist. His length was just a hint darker than the rest of him and was smooth except for the faintest hint of a vein snaking on either side but buried very deep under the surface. His tip was slightly darker yet, almost a brownish purple and he was oozing a glistening river of clear pre-cum.

Jacob's breathing hitched. "Bells, touch me," he breathlessly pleaded.

"I suppose you deserve it, Jake," I reached out and encircled his throbbing manhood. He let out a groan that caused my walls to clench and buck against Edward again. I started stroking Jacob's hard velvet shaft and thrilled from the sight of his squirming. He fisted the sleeping bag and his grasp threatened to rip the material. He growled a low almost purring sound as my thumb circled over his darkened spongy tip and spread his moisture over his head. The depth of the sound rolled through my body straight into my clit and I ground my pussy harder against Edward. The extra friction caused Edward to grasp my hips and guide my thrusting and bucking, and to focus it on the tip of his silken covered cock.

Again I slid my small hand down Jacob's prick and applied more pressure. We were all moaning and grunting with want. Jacob arched his head back with need and my thoughts grew bolder at the sight as I continued pumping his shaft. I licked my lips with anticipation of what I was about to do.

I lowered my head further and let my long hair caress Jacob's thighs. His eyes shot open at the new sensation. Dark brown pools of lust stared back at me hungrily.

"Bella," he moaned and bucked his hips in the air.

I gathered my courage further and exhaled hot breath against his shaft. I heard a hiss of pleasure from behind me and whimpers of an admonished puppy from below me. I guess Edward had slipped into Jacob's mind and was feeling both my hips grinding against himself and experiencing the torture I was about to unleash on my poor werewolf.

Jacob's stomach was quivering from anticipation, his eyes pleading with me to act. His manhood bobbed and twitched furiously against my hand begging me for the touch of my lips. I felt his body must have the same ache as my own, literally burning for touch, longing for release. Who was I to deny him any longer?

I lowered my head licking and nipping at the fine trail of hair pointing from his navel to the Promised Land. His cock jerked harder in my hand as I flicked his trail and stroked him. I kissed his head and opened my mouth further to grant him access to my mouth. His large head slipped past my lips and I tongued his opening tasting the salty sweet fluid that was flowing faster. I licked up his shaft grazing the spot just below his head. He bobbed again and I released him from my mouth.

"Bells," he panted, "God, that feels wonderful, but," Jacob gulped and tried to catch his breath, "if you keep that up," pant, pant, "I'm gonna cum soon."

I felt a river of my own juices flow again at the thought of making Jacob come. Edward had taken over the thrusting and bucking of my hips and he was virtually fucking me with only the thin layer of material of his boxers separating my heated flesh from his cold hard member. His cool shaft parted my labia and he hit my clit directly in the most exquisite torture of a pace, leaving my pussy hotter after each stroke.

I took Jacob into my mouth again and slid down as far as I could. He hit the back of my mouth and I started to drool to keep from gagging. I began caressing and squeezing the rest of his cock with my hand, slicked from my saliva and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Unggh," he groaned, "You're gonna make me cum."

I could feel him twitch in my fist again and I felt a strange rushing pulse on his underside. I reveled in his desire and my own walls clenched with need. I bucked faster against Edward as I began sucking on Jacob's sensitive tip.

Jacob groaned loudly and his body jerked, fists ripping the material of the sleeping bag at his sides. He pulsed in my mouth and spurt hot salty come down my throat. Watching his release was the most erotic thing I could hope to imagine and my juices dripped down my thighs. I pushed back on Edward hoping to ease the ache that this sight had created when I felt the silk of his boxers slide away and Edward's cool cock tip brush against my clit. I was suddenly overcome with more desire and need than I thought possible.

My mouth released Jacob's pulsing tip with a pop and his hot come dribbled down my chin. My legs shook and I lowered my torso to the ground pushing my ass into Edward's groin. "Please," I begged, I knew that with my back arched and my hips in the air, lying with my torso almost prostrate, I probably looked like a bitch in heat, and quite frankly I felt like one. "Please take me now."

"Bella love, are you sure?" I heard his breath hitch.

"Yes," I whined, "Please I need to feel you in me." I felt Edward release my hips and I heard him slide his boxers down. At last I would feel him in me; at last my desire would be quenched. I felt Edwards's cool skin against my entrance and he began stroking my slit, his cool finger sent shivers of heat down my spine.

"So wet and ready for me Love." He leaned over me and kissed the small of my back. I moaned into Jacob's hot thigh.


End file.
